And if
by Red Candies
Summary: Juste après le 2x09, une guerre éclate entre Emma et Regina. Henry ne doit plus être partagé. Regina semble prête à tout, même à confronter Emma à une dure réalité. Comment les habitants de Storybrook vont gérer cette nouvelle ? Qui va récupérer la garde définitive d'Henry ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me voilà avec une fan fiction sur Once Upon A Time ! Pas de rating spécifique et vous le savez très bien, je ne touche pas d'argent sur ça et patati et patata.. Par contre, cette fan fiction reste la mienne.. So don't touch please ! Ah, par contre, il y a SPOILER sur le 2x09. (Et un gros, enfin, c'est la suite quoi.) Donc je vous aurais prévenus ! Allez, j'arrête de papoter (j'adore papoter), et bonne lecture à vous !**_

* * *

_**Fan fiction. **_**– ****And if.. **

« _Félicitations. Tu as réussi à rassembler la mère et le fils. Peut-être même qu'un jour, ils t'inviteront à dîner._ »

- - - **Forêt Enchantée, 9:00 am.** - - -

Regina, lorsqu'elle était jeune, était une femme pleine de vie, jouant aux amours cachés avec Daniel, un garçon qui s'occupait de l'écurie. Malgré les nombreuses disputes qui l'opposaient à sa mère, elle ne cessait de penser à son avenir avec Daniel. Elle était calmement entrain d'arroser quelques plantes dans la salle à manger, songeant à des petits êtres qui ressemblaient fortement à Daniel. Ils courraient un peu partout dans une maison au fond des bois. Une porte claqua, chassant les rêves de la demoiselle. Elle soupira, reconnaissant facilement la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« A quoi pensais-tu ma chère ? Le ton de la femme était parsemé d'ironie, comme si elle ne voulait trouver qu'un prétexte de plus pour se moquer de sa fille.  
- A tout et à n'importe quoi, je suppose. Répondit Regina sur un ton qui se voulait neutre.  
- Un jeune homme occupe-t-il tes pensées ? »

Regina resta interdite quelques secondes, avant d'hocher la tête de droite à gauche en signe de « non ». Sa mère n'avait nul besoin de savoir le fond de sa pensée. Elle ne _devait_ pas savoir. Pourtant, une autre chose prenait place petit à petit dans le cerveau de la jeune femme. Elle _voulait_ des enfants.

- - - **Storybrook, 8 :00 pm**. - - -

Emma marchait lentement dans la rue à demi-éclairée par quelques lampadaires. De nombreuses choses défilaient dans sa tête. Avec tous les évènements, elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi penser. Elle ne savait pas par _où _commencer. Ses parents ? La magie ? Tout ce dont elle ne voulait plus parler, toutes les choses auxquelles elle n'a jamais cru étaient totalement remises en question. Elle frissonna, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches. Maintenant que la magie était présente, Regina tenterait-elle le tout pour le tout pour récupérer Henry ? Pourtant, elle les avait sauvées, elle et sa mère, quelques heures plus tôt.  
Elle soupira et s'arrêta, se sentant étrangement épiée. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Elle eut le dernier réflexe de se retourner légèrement. Elle recula, surprise de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec la fameuse maire de la ville. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit, se forçant de sourire à la femme.

« Oh, bonsoir madame le maire. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si… proche de moi.  
- Vous pouvez arrêter votre sourire forcé Mademoiselle Swan. Je ne sais pas quels sont vos projets pour les prochaines semaines, maintenant que vous êtes la fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant, mais quoi que vous fassiez, que vous restiez ou non, Henry est mon fils. »

Le sourire d'Emma s'évapora bien rapidement, ne sachant pas réellement si les paroles de Regina devaient être prises comme des menaces ou non. Elle déglutit en silence, évitant le regard de son interlocutrice. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment se retrouver seule face à la Méchante Reine. Surtout lorsque le sujet principal était Henry. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Regina ne lui en laissa pas le temps, bien trop concentrée.

« Je me suis aussi rappelée d'une chose très importante la dernière fois, lorsque vous étiez coincée avec ma mère et toute la troupe encore bloquée dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle marque une courte pause, savourant ses futures paroles, personne ne sait vraiment si vous êtes la vraie mère d'Henry.  
- Q.. Quoi ? Je crois avoir mal compris ce que je viens d'entendre, murmura Emma, la gorge nouée.  
- Non, vous avez bien compris. J'aimerais bien prendre un de vos beaux cheveux pour vérifier que vous êtes bien la mère biologique d'Henry. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et recula de quelques pas. Jamais elle ne laisserait Regina prendre un seul de ses cheveux. Elle _était_ la mère d'Henry. Il n'y avait nul besoin d'un test pour prouver que la connexion entre les deux était bien celle d'un fils et d'une mère. Regina, elle, n'était pas de cet avis. Elle ferait tout pour qu'Henry soit à elle seule, non plus partagé entre elle et une fille qui prétend être sa mère. Et en plus, elle avait une chose qu'Emma n'avait pas ce soir ; un soupçon de magie qu'elle avait appris à contrôler un peu mieux. D'un geste simple et délicat, elle propulsa Emma contre un poteau, ce qui eut un effet assez.. endormant sur la blondinette. Elle courut vers elle un grand sourire aux lèvres, préleva quelques cheveux - un n'était jamais assez et elle n'aurait plus la force d'effectuer cette attaque de nouveau – et partit comme si de rien n'était vers sa maison, laissant une Emma déboussolée contre un lampadaire qui tombait en ruines.

- - - **Forêt Enchantée, quelques jours plus tard.** - - -

Regina se leva de bonne heure et de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Elle allait retrouver son amour et elle allait lui parler d'une chose très importante. Une chose qui prenait place dans son cerveau petit à petit. Elle s'habilla d'une simple robe bleutée qui allait à merveille avec son visage. Elle ajoute une petite touche de maquillage pour ne pas paraître trop fatiguée et se rendit en sautillant vers les écuries. Son « Prince Charmant » était déjà là, brossant un jeune cheval. Elle manqua d'énerver le cheval quand elle sauta au coup de Daniel. Elle l'embrassa, prit sa main et l'emmena dans un petit coin tranquille près d'un ruisseau.

« Je suis heureuse de te retrouver, Regina !  
- Moi aussi ! »

Jamais Regina n'avait autant souri qu'en compagnie de Daniel. Elle se sentait heureuse et libre avec lui. En sécurité, loin des problèmes avec sa mère. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et cueillit quelques cerises naissantes sur le cerisier. Regina avait beau être amoureuse, elle n'avait pas oublié d'être intelligente et manipulatrice. Elle invita son amour à cueillir les boules rouges, qui commença une bataille. Les deux tourtereaux s'amusaient comme jamais, leurs rires étaient si purs qu'ils auraient pu apaiser la plus tourmentée des âmes. A la fin de leur petit jeu - heureusement, ils n'étaient pas tâchés – Regina se posa contre le torse de Daniel, observant le ciel.

« Tu imagines, si nous avions des enfants, les batailles que l'on pourrait faire ?  
- Ce serait génial, commença Daniel avec entrain, mais tant que ta mère ne sera pas au courant, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de..  
- Mais si elle est au courant ce sera pire ! Le coupa Regina en se relevant, visiblement indignée.  
- Regina.. Il ne s'agit pas de nous. Imagine que ta mère découvre un jour que tu es enceinte, à ton avis, quelle sera sa réaction ? »

Regina fixa le sol. Les rires n'étaient plus là, remplacés par quelques sanglots. Daniel avait raison, mais elle ne pourrait jamais mettre sa mère au courant. Daniel n'était que le garçon qui s'occupait de nettoyer les écuries. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son amour, laissant échapper une perle salée.

« Mais je veux tellement un enfant.. Je pourrais tuer ma propre mère pour en avoir un ! Je ferais n'importe quoi.. »

- - - **Storybrook, 10 :00 pm.** - - -

« Emma ! Emma, réveille-toi ! »

Mary Margaret Blanchard, plus récemment appelée Blanche-Neige, était une femme très attentionnée, toujours là pour aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Elle avait aidé Ruby à fermer le bar et avait trouvé Emma allongée contre un poteau, du sang ruisselant sur son blouson en cuir. Avec l'aide de Ruby, elle avait réussi à la ramener chez-elle, inquiète pour sa fille. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle n'aurait pas dû laisser Emma rentrer seule avec tant d'ennemis dans les parages. Grâce aux soins de Ruby, Emma ouvrit enfin les yeux, grimaçant à cause d'une douleur à la tête.

« Wow, elle ne m'a pas ratée..  
- Qui ? Se précipita Mary Margaret, qui t'a fait ça ?  
- Du calme Blanche, murmura Ruby, Emma ne se rappelle peut-être pas de son agresseur et..  
- Si, je m'en souviens très bien, ronchonna Emma qui était assez amusée par la réaction de sa mère, d'ailleurs si je la recroise je..  
- Regina ? Demande Mary Margaret comme si c'était une évidence. »

Emma hocha la tête pour confirmer et grimaça de nouveau. Elle fit l'inventaire de ses blessures et commença à se lever. Elle fut immédiatement arrêtée par Ruby qui prenait un honneur à soigner la sauveuse. Elle refit rapidement son bandage à la tête et lui demanda doucement ce qu'il s'était passé. Emma avait une très bonne mémoire et pouvait raconter la scène en détails. Elle n'oublia pas non plus l'idée de Regina de faire un test pour savoir si Henry était bel et bien le fils d'Emma. Ruby et Mary Margaret se regardaient avec inquiétude. Après tout, elles aussi s'étaient posé la question à un moment. Personne dans cette ville, personne dans cette planète ne savait réellement répondre à cette question.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Emma, murmura Ruby avec une voix douce, tu es bien sa mère, personne ne peut être aussi proche d'un enfant si ce n'est sa mère. »

Emma sourit légèrement. Ruby était une femme mystérieuse mais attentionnée et douce. Emma respectait ces qualités qui n'étaient pas présentes chez toutes les personnes. Elle adorait Ruby pour ça, mais aussi pour toutes les autres choses qui faisaient qu'elle était ce qu'elle était, et personne d'autre. Au même moment, un bruit d'email se fit entendre. Mary Margaret se chargea de regarder à la place d'Emma. Elle aimait bien croire qu'un admirateur secret tentait de rentrer en contact avec sa fille. Cela l'amusait particulièrement, même si cela agaçait Emma. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe qui clignotait, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle lut le message et son sourire s'effaça, elle fut comme poignardée.

« Blanche ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ruby, inquiète de voir son amie si bouleversée.  
- Un test de maternité. Emma.. Tu.. Tu n'es pas la mère d'Henry. »

* * *

_**Vous devez flipper là, non ? Tant mieux, car j'adore quand il y a du suspens ! En attendant la suite, je vous propose de me poster une petite review (le petit bouton en bas, là où y'a écrit "review" quoi..), j'apprécie vraiment d'avoir des avis, même s'ils sont négatifs. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai eu assez d'inspiration et je suis contente. Merci pour vos petites reviews, ça me fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture !**_

_** LOLA : J'ai pris un titre Anglais car je n'avais aucune, mais vraiment aucune idée du titre. (Je bloque toujours sur ça.) Et l'idée d'un titre Anglais m'est venue.. Comme la question principale de ma fan fiction est "Et si Emma n'était pas la mère d'Henry ?", je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas ?" et voilà. :)**_

* * *

_**Fan fiction. **_**– ****And if..**

_« Blanche ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ruby, inquiète de voir son amie si bouleversée._  
_- Un test de maternité.. Emma.. Tu n'es pas la mère d'Henry. »_

- - - **Forêt Enchantée, 9:00 am.** - - -

« Je savais bien que vous viendriez me trouver, très chère. »

Rumpelstlitskin était un être à la fois répugnant et intelligent. Si sa beauté n'était pas son plus grand atout, son cerveau pouvait largement le pardonner. Malheureusement, il n'était pas très honnête et utilisait ses nombreuses potions en échange de diverses choses plutôt malsaines. Il savait parfaitement gagner sa vie et gagner ses marchés. De plus, il avait une grande faculté à prédire l'avenir, à savoir qui viendrait le voir mais aussi que deviendrait la personne qui viendrait à lui.

« J-Je cherche une potion.. ou quelque chose comme ça pour.. pour convaincre mon.. Amant d'avoir des enfants. »

Regina tremblait et cela amusait particulièrement Rumpelstiltskin. Elle n'était jamais venue trouver cet être étrange, même si elle avait entendu beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Bonnes et mauvaises, d'ailleurs. Elle balaya la pièce du regard. Elle était petite et très peu éclairée. Il y avait énormément de bouquins entreposés dans les étagères et également beaucoup de potions. Rumpelstiltskin semblait cherche quelque chose sur une petite table. Il prit une fiole aux lueurs rougeâtres et la tendit à Regina qui ne se fit pas prier pour la prendre, particulièrement intimidée par son interlocuteur.

« Merci, commença-t-elle, on m'a dit qu'il vous fallait toujours quelque chose en échange. Que désirez-vous ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose, à vrai dire et..  
- Non, c'est bon, la coupa Rumpelstiltskin, tu n'as pas encore ce que je souhaite. Nous en reparlons dans quelques années.  
- D'accord. Merci.  
- Attends de l'avoir essayée.. murmura l'homme une fois la demoiselle partie, tu ne seras pas déçue. »

- - - **Storybrook, 10:30 pm.** - - -

Au même moment, Henry rentra en trombe dans l'appartement de Mary Margaret. Il se jeta sur Emma tout en faisant attention à ne pas la blesser encore plus.

« J'ai appris que tu avais été agressée. J'ai eu si peur ! Tu vas bien ? »

Emma se releva à peine, fixant Henry avec tristesse. Sa tête tournée et elle n'avait pas encore digéré la nouvelle. Henry se figea, il n'avait jamais vu Emma si bouleversée. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ruby et Mary Margaret s'échangèrent un regard compréhensif et s'en allèrent dans la cuisine, laissant les deux acolytes ensemble. Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'être là lorsqu'Emma annoncerait la nouvelle à Henry.

« Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu me fais peur.  
- Henry.. Emma déglutit, prenant son courage à deux mains, la personne qui m'a fait ces blessures, c'est ta mère. Elle voulait à tout pris prendre un de mes cheveux pour faire un test de maternité, vérifier que j'étais bien ta mère et.. »

Elle ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase. Elle fondit en larmes, ne cessant de répéter des « Je suis désolée ». Henry ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il réfléchit un instant et replongea son regard chocolaté dans celui d'Emma.

« Ma mère alias la Méchante Reine ? Après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu arrives à croire que le test est vrai ?  
- Je.. Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus vraiment que croire. Il y a eu beaucoup trop de nouvelles choses ces derniers temps. Elle marqua une courte pause et fixa Mary Margaret et Ruby quelques secondes. Cette femme est censée être Blanche-Neige et je suis supposée être sa fille. Puis maintenant, on me dit que Ruby est le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Et je suis censée croire quoi, moi ? Regina vient de me battre avec de la _magie_. Je fais comment pour survivre à ça moi ?! »

Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Ce n'était plus un ruisseau, mais une rivière qui coulait le long de ses joues. Henry soupira et fit un câlin à la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il l'aimait pour ça. Emma était une personne qui avait très peu confiance en elle, mais qui avait encore moins confiance envers les autres. Pourtant, depuis son arrivée à Storybrook, elle avait fait d'immenses progrès.

« Quand je suis venu te trouver, j'ai aussi douté de toi pendant un long moment. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu arriverais à croire au sort. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu arriverais à faire confiance à une seule personne ici. Pourtant, souviens-toi de Graham. Grâce à je-ne-sais quelle magie, tu lui as fait confiance. Tu t'es même autorisée à… l'aimer. N'est-ce pas génial ? En venant à Storybrook, tu as pu retrouver ton fils - car je le suis, crois-moi -, tes parents, des amis.. Il fixa Ruby un moment en appuyant bien sur le mot « amis », regarde Ruby, elle ne t'a jamais laissée tomber. Elle était même ton adjointe à un moment. Je sais que tout est difficile à croire, à encaisser, mais c'est bien réel Emma. Et si tu continues à t'apitoyer sur ton sort parce que Madame la Méchante Reine t'a pris un cheveu, tu ne pourras jamais me récupérer. Allez Emma, que tu crois à ça ou non, ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est réel. Alors relève-toi et bats-toi ! »

- - - **Forêt Enchantée, 11:00 am.** - - -

Regina attendait patiemment Daniel dans un champ. Elle tenait dans sa main la fiole que Rumpelstiltskin lui avait donnée. Elle hésitait à l'utiliser. Ne pouvait-elle pas essayer de le convaincre sans utiliser la magie, chose qu'elle ne voulait pas utiliser à cause de sa mère ? Elle soupira et rangea la potion dans un coin de son sac. Elle ne l'utiliserait qu'en dernier recours. Daniel arriva en sautillant, sautant au coup de sa compagne comme elle l'avait la dernière fois. Ils s'embrassèrent et commencèrent à manger un simple pique-nique qu'ils avaient préparé. Scrutant les nuages qui défilaient dans le ciel, Regina comprit que c'était le bon moment pour parler de nouveau de son envie à Daniel.

« Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ?  
- Et que m'as-tu dit ? Fit Daniel en réfléchissant, tu m'as dit beaucoup de choses.  
- Tu sais… Sur les enfants. »

Daniel se racla la gorge, avalant une bouchée de salade. Il avala doucement, se laissant du temps avant de répondre. Il ne voulait pas blesser sa bien-aimée mais son désir devenait un peu trop agaçant. Il fixa le ciel et scruta Regina, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impossible. Sa voix était sèche et décidée, ce qui effraya Regina.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Nous pourrions partir loin et vivre notre vie !  
- Et avec quel argent ?! S'emporta-t-il. Tu crois que tout se fait d'un coup ? Avoir un enfant ce n'est pas qu'une envie passagère, c'est aussi une responsabilité ! »

Il se leva furieux, prétextant qu'il devait aller chercher quelques bouts de bois. Regina sentit une larme perler le long de sa joue. Elle ne pensait pas que le convaincre était une tâche si difficile. Elle regarde son verre et prit la fiole qui était restée au fond de son sac. Elle versa quelques gouttes de la potion dans le verre de Daniel et attendit son retour. Prête à tout ? Oui, ça, c'était certain.

- - - **Storybrook, 11:00 pm.** - - -

« Toc, toc, toc. » Emma, Ruby, Henry et Mary Margaret étaient allés d'un pas décidé chez Regina. Ils ne devaient pas se laisser faire par une Méchante Reine qui n'avait fait que leur détruire la vie depuis le début. Henry était le fils d'Emma et ce n'était pas elle qui allait prouver le contraire avec un test de maternité envoyé par email. Ils attendirent un long moment dehors, se demandant même si Regina n'était pas sortie. Mais le bruit d'une clé se fit enfin entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Une Regina particulièrement magnifique se dessina dans le creux de la porte, ce qui étonna beaucoup Ruby et Emma qui s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Regina s'effaça, invitant ses invités à entrer. Au passage, elle embrassa Henry, qui recule bien vite, et jeta un regard mesquin à Emma qui frissonna. Cette bonne humeur ne prédisait rien de bon.

« Entrez, entrez. Je vous attendais ! Peut-être pas en si grand… nombre, dit-elle en foudroyant Ruby et Mary Margaret du regard, mais je suis toujours heureuse d'accueillir des invités. Elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Vous voulez à boire ?  
- Euh.. Regina, je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons quittées dans de bonnes circonstances, fit Emma suspicieuse, pourquoi un tel élan de politesse et de délicatesse ? »

Au même moment, un homme plutôt âgé fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il était bien habillé et semblait très soigné. Emma jeta un regard accusateur à Regina qui souriait de plus bel. L'homme s'approcha de Regina, prenant une bière dans le frigo et s'installant à la table.

« Vous êtes ? Fit Emma interloquée.  
- Oh lui, commença Regina, c'est mon avocat. Maintenant que nous savons que vous n'êtes pas la mère d'Henry, j'aimerais bien récupérer mon fils. Légalement et définitivement. »

* * *

**_Et voilà ! (Et oui, encore et toujours du suspens.) Je ne sais vraiment pas combien de chapitres je vais faire puisque tout vient au fur et à mesure, mais vos reviews me donnent toujours envie de faire plus. Donc n'hésitez pas ! _**


End file.
